The present invention relates to a sleeping bag for children A “sleeping bag for children” is defined as a thermal, insulated, bag-like textile object, which is used for covering new-born and babies.
A large number of proposals for such bags for children are known, having tongues and layers, which can be folded together to suit children of various sizes. It is a challenge, in general, to design sleeping bags for children in such a way that they can be used over a longer period of time, i.e. over a period of growth, during which the child develops from a length of say 50 cm, to a length of 100 cm or more. It is a general desire, that such equipment can be used by the child for as long as possible through their life, e.g. such that the bag can be used as a sleeping bag, even after the baby stage.
A first solution to this problem is disclosed in the Norwegian Registration of Design No. 65570, where adjustment of the bag to various sizes, is achieved through tongues and lacings.
Norwegian Registration of Design No. 56862 discloses a dual-purpose sleeping bag for children and a heating jacket. This design is not suitable for the manufacture of a flexible size sleeping bag for children.
Norwegian Registration of Design No. 61260 discloses a similar dual-purpose solution for an anorak and a sleeping bag, that has provided a basis for the manufacture of a sleeping bag for children, of a flexible size.
None of these proposals provides for a sleeping bag for children, having a flexibility in size.